


猫除了吃还会干什么

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Sebastian Rode, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 1





	猫除了吃还会干什么

心不甘情不愿地被从提包里拎出来，灰色短毛猫仰头看向单手拎着自己的两脚兽，哼哼唧唧地撒娇乱蹬，那两脚兽只板着一张脸在阳台忙着收拾猫砂，它只好放弃挣扎任整个身子在空中晃荡。

不解风情的两脚兽。

接下这个短期寄养宠物猫的订单并不是Kimmich一时兴起——他是个学生，在校外公寓独居，眼下正有一个为期三周的假期而他没有任何出行的计划，他希望有个活物能在他肝论文的时候陪他并且不会太麻烦，最好假期一结束就能送走，于是在中介网站看到求寄养一只已经绝育的成年猫的广告时Kimmich没有任何犹豫就抢单了。一只猫，一只短期寄养并且一切饲养费用都有正牌主人报销的英国短毛猫，安静温顺好打理，甚至还能得到一小笔佣金，感谢上帝在造物之时创造了猫奴这一物种。

把猫放到刚刚收拾好的软垫上，Kimmich揉着抱猫的胳膊回到电脑旁继续打到一半的游戏，期间胖子（原主人消失前并没有留下猫的名字而Kimmich几秒前决定暂时叫它胖子）数次卧倒在键盘上遮挡住大半个屏幕，每次Kimmich都把它提起来放到一边并用眼神警告，而胖子仍然毫无悔意地卧倒在键盘上。

“你到底是饿了渴了还是闲了，到底要怎么样你才能离开我的键盘，我们来谈谈条件，如果你再跳到键盘上，我会把你关在阳台，让你和你的抓挠板两地分居。” 他不知道其他养猫的人怎么想，但和一只猫郑重其事地讲话真的太蠢了，他在胖子眯着眼意味不明的目光里捂住了脸。

胖子没有再跳上键盘，Kimmich也对游戏失去了兴趣，坐在地上看胖子舔毛，看到胖子被自己的双下巴所累舔不到肚子，Kimmich未作多想用手托住胖子的头轻轻帮它推了推。

“叮——” 电脑突然传出的提示新吓得Kimmich手抖把胖子的脸按在了它的肚子里，胖子从他手下挣脱出来，正坐着看他，气氛突然有些尴尬，Kimmich又想捂脸了。

“叮——”电脑提示音再次响起，Kimmich凑过去看见桌面上出现两个对话框。

【请帮它用毛刷梳一下肚子，如果它挣扎或者咬你，那只是在撒娇】

这是什么玩意儿，他从不记得自己订阅过什么奇怪的tag

【对了，它叫Tom，不叫胖子】

Kimmich刚看完最后一个字，新的对话框又跳了出来。Tom？认真的吗？他决定还是叫它胖子。

【不好意思我不是故意黑你电脑，我只是忘了留你的手机号而网站上留言你也一直没有回复，我也不是故意开你电脑的摄像镜头，我只是操作失误一不小心点开了】

Kimmich盯着眼前折叠的三个对话框，默默得出一个结论——我摊上了一个变态技术宅猫奴客户。

【对了，你手机号是多少方便告诉我吗，或者你比较喜欢这种方式？改成双向输入的也不麻烦】

【好了】

新的对话框样子变了，有点类似古早风格的聊天软件界面，可以发送文字和图片。

【？？？】Kimmich输入三个问号点下发送

【你终于回我了，刚刚自言自语总觉得像是在和Tom聊天】

【不过你的语气确实很像它】

【我的意思是很像它的作风，我真的没有试图和它对话或是编程序和他交流过】

【也没有下载过那些奇怪的猫语翻译软件！我发誓】

Kimmich有点无语，对方欲语还羞欲盖弥彰的说法已经把一个变态猫奴的形象深深印在他的脑海里，想了想也不知道该回什么，就随手拍一张胖子舔菊花的照片给发了过去，想了想，又加上一句【请不要再黑我的电脑了，这很美国】

对方又以惊人的速度连发许多感叹词过来，他懒得再理，合上笔记本的盖子去吃晚饭。

等他再次打开电脑的时候，那个四四方方的聊天界面已经被对方刷过了几页，他草草翻过，大多都是对方在碎碎念叨胖子的一些小习惯，无甚用处，唯独一条“它喜欢煮沸过的开水，自来水或者净化水统统不爱喝”还算有点用处，Kimmich掏出随身的小本本记上一笔。

【好 知道了】

对方没再回复，Kimmich继续刷游戏，胖子难得没有捣乱，只是趴在他腿上打盹，然而他只玩了半个小时不到就玩不下去了，因为他的腿麻了。

他正想把胖子拎起来丢回窝里，那圆滚滚的一坨在他的腿上伸了个懒腰，变成肚子朝天的仰睡姿势。

这个胖子的肚子，看起来，好软——这是接下来的几个小时里Kimmich大脑里唯一残存的想法，他不敢相信自己就这样撸了一晚上的猫。

他新建一个文档，打下一行字

“我与猫奴的本质区别  
1、我养猫是为了自己，撸猫只是找乐子，我与猫是饲养与被饲养的关系，我也不会叫它崽崽，我只会叫它胖子。  
2、我不会觉得它舔菊花的样子很可爱，哪怕它胖的需要背靠着墙借力才舔得到。  
3、我录下它舔菊花只是因为那很好笑，绝对不会发到社交网络上炫耀它很可爱。  
4、我不会逢人就拿出它的照片给别人看，虽然我用了它当推特头像，那只是因为我习惯用动物做头像而它刚好很萌。  
5、它确实还算可爱，我不会过分夸张，我很客观。  
6、我不会在它抓坏我沙发和时候只知道傻笑拍照发ins  
7、我不会让它睡在我床上，更不会让它一大早坐在我脸上”

【不，你会的】小对话框又突然出现霸占了他的屏幕

【？？？又黑我电脑，我真的要报警了】Kimmich打开那个聊天小软件，几乎是用砸的力道敲下一行字

【我发誓我只是调试那个可爱的小软件，它总会自动把图片压缩，调试完我就会走得干干净净】

【说真的，你会的】

【我走了我真的走了，接下来我可能要连续赶工不知道多久，就不能帮你远程照顾Tom了，辛苦你了】

【对了，它的食盒一定不能空着，它路过的时候会吃几口，高兴的时候会吃几口庆祝一下，不高兴的时候会吃几口安慰自己，闲着没事的时候会吃几口打发时间】

【你不能这么喂它，它至少有7公斤！】溺爱，猫奴就是这样毫无底线！Kimmich的腿还是麻木的。

【它已经做过绝育了，它不需要出去打架斗殴求偶上树，健美的身材对他而言没有任何作用，而适当的喂食能让它身心舒畅】

【而且，它很有自制力，绝对不会像狗狗那样把自己吃到吐】

【而且，它只有6.5公斤不到，身体健康】

【好了我真的要消失一段时间了，理智的非猫奴先生】

那人自顾自地用一张胖子妖娆睡姿的照片结束了这段单向对话。

Kimmich突然很庆幸自己当初没有没学计算机，他能想象得到屏幕对面的技术宅一定是个胡子拉碴闭门不出每天唯一的语言交流是对着猫并且脱发严重。

下

猫不同于其他宠物，它们对人类的爱是可以实体化的，在人类饲养猫并对其倾注感情与时间的时候它们也从不吝啬于展现自己那沉甸甸的爱与感激，比如现在，趴在Kimmich胸口的胖子正是在用它的全部质量来毫无保留地它的爱与感恩。

“Tom，现在是凌晨三点，我和你昼夜颠倒的主人不一样，现在这个时间我需要睡眠，而你应该睡在自己的垫子上而不是我身上。”

一动不动

“既然你拒绝交流，那我们各退一步，你可以睡在床尾，或者床边所有被子没有覆盖的地方。”

一动不动

Kimmich把猫放到床尾，猫四下嗅了嗅，似乎还算满意，团成睡姿,一副安居在此请勿打扰的样子。这就是合理交涉后的结果，这才是一个合格饲主该做的而不是过度溺爱，Kimmich对于这样的结果很满意，而他也如愿不受打扰安然入睡。

直到他被自己的喷嚏震醒，而那个本应趴在床尾的灰色胖团正背对着他蹲在枕头上，尾巴一下一下地扫过他的脸——他更想打喷嚏了。

清理猫砂，投喂，梳毛，按摩，小零食一套流程下来，他才腾出时间来享用他已经冷透的早餐，顺带查看一下技术宅有没有新消息发来。

【可以拍一小段它的视频给我吗，拜托拜托】就在Kimmich打开聊天界面的时候，一条新消息跳了出来。

【那我拍了要怎么发给你】

【我现在没时间改程序啦，要不你关注一下我的主页】没等Kimmich回答，对方已经发了一个连接过来。

Kimmich点进去发现是一个叫社交账号主页，对方名叫Rode。发送好友申请后他随手翻了翻那人的主页，全部都是胖子的照片和小视频。

他拍了一小段Tom反正肚皮任由他揉捏的视频，发到社交账号上并且@了Rode，对方秒速点赞并转发评论了两个爱心。他再次点进对方的首页，一条一条翻看照片和小视频。对方镜头下的胖子千姿百态但都极度扭曲欠费，小视频大多是那人用逗猫棒逗弄地胖子上蹿下跳，有时候还能在视频里听到那人的笑声，听起来倒是很正常的年轻人的声音。

就这么一直翻到一年前这个账号发的第一条动态，是他把胖子买回家的那一天，那人举着小奶猫贴在自己脸旁拍的一张自拍，也是唯一一张他露脸的照片。那人发色很浅看起来像个光头，虽然看上去比较显老（他自称是90年的），但也不像他之前认为的那样胡子拉碴面相猥琐，至少看起来笑得还算阳光。

等到他退出Rode主页返回自己主页的时候，他被点赞数和评论数吓了一跳。

评论里大多都是在尖叫胖子的美貌，还有人好奇那个被@并评论了两个爱心的人到底是谁，还有不少人调侃他这个失踪人口终于回归。

他统一在评论里回复了一张胖子舔菊的照片，没想到评论更加疯狂，Thomas甚至打电话过来说下午就要和Manu来看猫。

他不确定Rode是否愿意穆勒来看Tom，觉得还是应该征求一下真主人的同意，没想到对方答应的很干脆，还说Tom喜欢和人撒娇，轻轻抓一下什么的，不会见血的放心玩就好。

Thomas和Manu给胖子带来了一堆小玩具和含有猫薄荷的小饼干，在征求过Rode的同意后Thomas给胖子投喂了猫薄荷并把它在地上打滚、团团转，甚至流口水的样子全程录像并且全程鬼畜狂笑。Kimmich只能把静音后的视频发到主页上并@了Rode。

在Thomas和Tom生蹿下跳了一个晚上之后，Manu拒绝了Thomas在Kimmich家过夜的提议，强行把人拖走。Kimmich由衷地感谢Manu

他再次打开之前被他冷落过很久的社交账号，看到Rode在13分钟前的一条更新。

“口粮将尽，我从没觉得Tom的罐头这么诱人过。”配图是半截法棍和一个猫罐头。

Kimmich点了个赞，并随手拍了一张他们吃剩的两块披萨，发在评论里，果不其然对方连回了5条痛哭流涕的表情，以及一条「死线将近，下一顿也不知道什么时候才能吃到。」附带两个再见的表情。

他还没来得及回复，简易的聊天界面又蹦了出来。

【隔一天给它加餐一袋鸡胸肉就好，不管它怎么撒娇都别让他天天吃，不然它会便秘并且便便臭的要死】

【已经很臭了】Kimmich想起他第一次铲完猫砂后开窗通风了半天。

【你对真正的臭一无所知】

【你没时间屯粮为什么不定外卖】Kimmich实在不想继续关于猫屎的话题。

【每一个送餐员都是路痴，他们会花5分钟的时间来反复确认你的地址】  


【并且我没有零钱可以付小费给他们】

【我要接着赶工了，回聊】

对方又赶在Kimmich回复之前单方面结束了聊天，并且在接下来的几天里都没有发起任何新的对话，只是会点赞每一天Tom的照片和视频以证明自己还活着。

而在这段日子里Kimmich已经完全驯化了Tom，它已经听话到能够以最合适的角度睡在他胸口，早上以最温和的方式坐在他脸上，就连舔菊花也被训练地毫不猥琐只剩可爱。

电脑传来久违的信息提示音的时候，Kimmich正趴在地上录Tom吃饭的样子。

【谢天谢地客户那边终于通过了，这几天辛苦你了，我今天就可以去把小祖宗接回去啦】

Kimmich看到这条信息的第一反应就和看见人贩子没什么区别，只想关电脑抠电池。

【也不急，你可以好好休息几天再来接它】Kimmich把Tom抱到腿上，认真考虑起带猫跑路的可能性

【我已经到你楼下啦】

Kimmich一点都不好奇这个技术宅是怎么搞到他家地址的。

【我看你家地址和我公司挺近的，你家附近还有外租的房子吗】

Kimmich轻挠着Tom的头顶，他看着被挠得舒服地眯着眼睛发出咕噜声的猫球，视死如归。

【当然有，你缺舍友吗，会养猫的那种】


End file.
